Tag You're it
by tamyyiia
Summary: A reveal story through the game of tag.


**Disclaimer: I do not own miraculous ladybug.**

 **Tag, you're it**

With the Akuma defeated and Paris back to its usual blustering city, Chat Noir and Ladybug had a couple of minutes before their miraculous powers would run out. Ladybug was crouched down overlooking the city from the edge of the building. Chat stood behind her, a smile on his face. He loved watching his lady when she didn't know. _Not as creepy as it sounds._ He thought to himself. He just liked her expressions when she thought nobody was looking, she was so beautiful and had the softest expressions.

"…at. Chat? Are you listening to me?" She asked.

Chat snapped out of it and grinned. "Of course, My Lady. Your voice is pur-fect. I could listen to you fur-ever."

Ladybug signed. "Again with the puns. Do you ever stop?" She shook her head in mock exasperation. "I'm going to get going, Chat. ." She made a motion as to leave.

"Wait!" Chat grabbed her wrist. "I know you don't want us to know who the other is, but what if we play a game."

"Chat, I don't know. It could be really bad if we-"

"I know, I know. It's just a game of tag." Chat explained.

"What's the Catch?"

"Don't you mean 'what's the Chat-ch'" Chat winked. Ladybug gave him an uninterested look.

"I'm leaving"

"Wait! Okay, okay. Here's the catch. If you can't catch me before we time out, I won't make a pun for a week. But if I win, you have to go on a date with me." Chat winked.

Ladybug raised an eyebrow as if she couldn't care less but on the inside she was screaming. _Did Chat just ask me out? Did that really just happen? Chat's really handsome, but I love Adrien. But Adrien still hasn't noticed me. Ahhhh, he's staring! What do I say?_

"Sure. I'll take those terms. You're on."

Chat grinned. Those couple of seconds were the longest in his life but he'd have a date with his Lady by the end of the night. As Chat had a brilliant plan.

"Tag, you're it" He bopped Ladybug on the nose, extending his baton and jumping off the roof.

Ladybug stood shocked for a second by the sudden 'bopping' then realised that Chat was getting a head start on her.

"Hey! That's Cheating!" She shouted as she jumped after him.

Chat had got quite the distance on her but she knew that she could catch up to him in no time. After all, she had luck on her side. She swung her yo-yo into the air, grappling the building in front of her and flying through the air after him.

Chat looked behind him and grinned as he watched the red blur catching up to him. "Sorry, My Lady. But I've got to win." Chat found the perfect alley, jumping down. He checked that nobody was watching and released his transformation. Adrien stood in his place.

"Don't you think this is cheating?" Plagg asked as Adrien handed him a piece of cheese.

"It was your idea. Now get in my pocket before anyone sees you." Adrien whispered and opened his shirt. Plagg flew straight in his a humf.

Adrien walked out of the alley, just as Ladybug flew over. For a moment he felt something akin to guilt but that quickly faded when he realised that he had won. Ladybug would be going on a date with him. A wide smile spread across his face.

Checking his watch, his eyes widened. He needed to get back to school now. The Akuma was gracious enough to start a rampage just before lunch but now he really needed to get back before the next lesson started.

Adrien started a quick walk towards the school

Meanwhile, Ladybug was still searching for her Kitty. He was nowhere to be seen and she really didn't understand how he had managed to disappeared. He was in front of her one second and the next…gone. Ladybugs earing beeped. She was going to transform back any time soon.

Ladybug swung down behind a building and released her transformation. Tikki popped out of her earrings and slunk down into Marinette's awaiting hands. "Sorry Tikki, I might have overdone it a little looking for Chat."

"That's alright, Marinette."

"I just don't know where he went. I was sure I was right behind him."

"Maybe he turned back into his civilian form." Tikki suggested.

Marinette frowned. She didn't think he'd do that….oh my…"That little…I can't believe he cheated."

"Marientte! You need to get back to school" Tikki said pointing to her watch.

Marinette gave a little scream, putting Tikki gently in her bag with a cookie. Marinette started to run towards the school.

Adrien was sitting in his usual spot listening to Nino complain.

"Can you believe that!? She just comes out and says that of all things." Nino huffed.

Alya was typing up the new akuma attack. Barely listening to what Nino was complaining about. Adrien still hadn't wiped the dopey smile off his face. He was busy thinking about where he would be taking Ladybug on their date.

Marientte raced into the classroom, just as the bell went. She took her seat next to Alya with a strained smile.

"Just on time." Marientte slumped in her seat.

"Can't believe you're on time and our teacher is late. You okay Girl? You look a little annoyed."

Marinette signed. "It's not important. A friend of mine just cheated in a game we were playing and then…logged out so I couldn't retaliate."

"Dude, that's rough. But could I have a little help. What am I going to do about my sister?" Nino asked.

"What's happened?" Marientte asked, concerned.

"My sister brought home a stray cat. My mums said she can keep it but I'm allergic and you know what my sister said to me, Dude?" He threw up his hands in the air. " 'You'll just have to take antihistamines' " He mocked his sisters voice.

" You're Kitten me, what a Catastrophe" Adrien joked.

And in that moment, everything that Marinette had ever known and thought about Adrien went out the window. For in that moment she knew. Adrien was Chat Noir. She's knew that line of pun anywhere.

But there was only one way to prove it. Marinette leaned forwards in her chair. She tapped Adrien lightly on the head. "Tag. You're it."

Adrien froze in his chair, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He slowly turned around in his seat. His green eyes met blue. A smile spread across Adrien's face, his eyes wide. "No puns for a week?" He asked shyly.

Marinette raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. A blush spread across her cheeks. "You can pick me up at 7." She glanced away in embarrassment.

" 7. Yes, 7 works. I can most definitely do 7. 7 tonight right? 7?" Adrien blabbered. His face as red as Marinette's

Alya and Nino watched on in shock. "What just happened?" Alya asked.

 **This was my first Miraculous fanfiction I've written and the first I've actually finished in a while. I'm really not used to being back yet, so please be kind with the comments. :D**


End file.
